AML Outtakes
by Suaru-chan
Summary: A collection of different POVs from the All My Love story-line.


Welcome to AML Outtakes! I've been kicking this idea around for a while and finally managed to get it started. This will be a collection of chapters in the POVs of other characters throughout the AML storyline. I hope you all enjoy it - and suggestions for the different POVs are very welcome! - feel free to let me know what you think!

**Very Special Thanks **to**:** **fr_larsson** for being awesome! She helped me out in a major way by playing translator for me when it came to the Swedish language. Thank you so much! This chapter reads much better, now that I can actually use a complete sentence in Swedish without botching it! *shoves Daddy-Eric at you, naked save for some ribbon and a big bow around his lower region* Thanks again!

**Special Thanks **to: **vikinglover elle** for being my personal cheerleader and pre-reader. She doesn't let me say, 'fuck this noise' and give up. She's my bestie! *hugs*

Snuggles and much love for my beta: **evenflo78**! Like a good pimp - erm, I mean beta! - she always makes sure I _put out_!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story - I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* I do NOT own any Restaurant(s)/franchise(s)/brand(s)/song(s)/location(s) mentioned in this story!

* * *

**Starstruck - **_**Pam**_

The lights were dim, the music loud, and I had to raise my voice to be heard over the thumping bass. The bar was bustling and people were still coming in; it was shaping up to be a busy night.

"Bloody hell! We pay you to _work_, not sit on your ass!" I glowered down at the girl, who was currently sitting at one of the tables with three burly men instead of doing her job, which was being a waitress for our patrons. Technically, I knew berating an employee in front of customers was frowned upon, but I was past caring at this point. The stupid bitch had shown up twenty minutes late and had been snotty with the bartenders since she got on shift.

I so didn't have the patience for this shit.

She huffed and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child. "I was just talking to my customers."

I could feel the tic forming under my left eye. "Nikki," I lowered my voice, trying to keep the prying ears of the men watching us from hearing, "you have four other tables that you've ignored for a half hour. I had to take them drinks on the house and apologize profusely. I'm switching Violet to this table, because obviously you can't handle the responsibility of more than four tables. Now, unless you'd like this paycheck to be your last, I suggest you go to your tables, apologize, get their orders and take care of them. Paste a damn smile on your face and be the best and most polite waitress we have here tonight. Am I understood?"

She gaped at me, then snapped her mouth shut and nodded.

"I said, 'am I understood?'. The proper answer to this would be, 'Yes, I understand, Ms. Ravenscroft' or even 'Yes, I understand, ma'am'. Surely you learned manners at some point in your life?"

For a moment I thought she might rebel, but in the end she nodded again and bit out a terse, "Yes, I understand, ma'am." She headed off to her other tables, smile in place.

"Have a good evening, gentlemen." I barely spared the men a glance before heading for the bar.

I decided that I needed a fucking drink. _Now._

Patrons were crowded around the bar and waitresses were swinging by to put in orders and pick them up for distribution before scurrying back to their sections like obedient little minions.

I liked it when they obeyed. It meant less work for me and less bat-shit-crazy moments from my big brother. Fangtasia, while technically co-owned by us both, was very much Eric's pet project. He loved the idea of the bar, and he was very serious about keeping things running in a well functioning manner.

So of course, it fell to _me_ to keep the minions in line when the 'master' was away or, as he was now, in the back office going over statements and order forms and doing whatever other type of fucking paperwork there was piled about.

I slipped behind the bar and started mixing myself a drink, ignoring the disgruntled noises of the lushes waiting for their own drinks to be prepared.

I tossed my shot back quickly, licking my lips to catch the few drops that had escaped me.

Yummy. I do love my pineapple upside-down cake shots.

I washed my shot glass and dried it before placing it away then exited the bar area, freeing up the space for the frenzied bartenders.

I headed to the back, going to the private restroom that I'd demanded Eric put in when we'd began renovating the space for Fangtasia, and after freshening up went back out to the main floor.

I did my ritual circuit around the front area, greeting patrons and checking up on the staff, keeping my eyes peeled for any unsavory happenings.

In the course of my walk-around, I managed to be hit on by six men and two women - though I wasn't sure one of them really was a woman, a scary thought indeed - before my cell rang.

_Every now and then you get mad,_

_You treat me bad and it makes me sad,_

_Always in the street chasing ass!_

_Thass why a bitch be naggin'!_

I had a good internal chuckle over the song I'd assigned for my brother's calls. I flicked my cell open and put it to my ear, moving off towards the public restrooms where it was slightly quieter. "What?"

"Your manners are shit."

"Your point?"

Eric chuckled. "Brat. I will be out in a moment. The bar is stocked?"

I ran over my mental inventory. "Bring a bottle of tequila with you."

"Very well." He hung up without another word and I rolled my eyes. He says _I_ have no phone etiquette?

Expelling an exasperated sigh, I stuffed my cell back into my pocket, which took a little wiggling since my pants were leather and tight as fuck - just how I liked them - and I'd barely turned around when I was surrounded.

"Hey shugah." A man of about six feet staggered my way and grinned, his eyes glazed from drinking. Four others followed after him, nearly tripping over their feet as they attempted to puff up their chests and strut.

"Good evening gentlemen." Did I mention how much I fucking detest dealing with drunken customers? "Can I help you?"

A greasy looking fellow in the back of the 'pack' laughed. "You sure can sweet cheeks."

Sweet cheeks? How original. I clenched my fists and reminded myself that Eric wouldn't ever let it go if I earned us a lawsuit for beating a customer. He'd be on my ass like a bitch on the rag. _No fucking thank you._

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back on the floor." I moved to the left, trying to get out of their reach, but they closed in, effectively blocking my escape. Shit.

If I got blood on my boots I'd _kill them_.

One of the men, short cropped black hair and gleaming grey eyes, lumbered closer. He placed one hand on the wall to his left, effectively trapping me that much farther. "Why don' ya come play wit' us, darlin'?"

"No thank you, I have work to do."

The half circle tightened and I moved back a few steps, ending up just outside the door to the ladies restroom.

"C'mon chere," the greasy man spoke up again, "don't be rude."

Trapping me like cattle was the gentlemanly thing to do then?

I heard the bathroom door open and the scent of a sweet perfume swirled up around me. Great, now there was an audience. Fed up, I spat my words at them, "Look, you need to leave me the fuck alone. I don't have time for your shit and I'm not interested, got it?"

"Now sugar, don't be that way." Tall and built like a linebacker the man with brown hair and dull brown eyes stepped into my space, leering. They all had on wrinkled shirts and blue jeans. What the hell was attractive about that?

My hands went to my hips and I scowled; the universal stance of female body language that radiated 'you're pissing me the fuck off'. Huffing, I decided to attempt being blunt with them; it might get through the alcoholic haze and sheer stupidity. "I very fucking well will 'be that way' considering I don't like men as a general rule. Lesbian, boys - you have the wrong gear to keep my attention."

The males gaped for all of three seconds. 'The greasy one' - as I'd dubbed him, who was shorter and rounder than the others, stepped forward and reached out for me, smirking. "We have the only thing you need honey."

_Do not beat the customer in the face, do not stab the customer with your boot heel, do not kick the customer in the crotch. _I repeated the mantra in my head and shifted out of reach of the grubby hand aimed for me. I caught a flash of blond over their shoulders; Eric was heading this way at a fast clip.

A childish voice in the back of my mind taunted the men. _Ooh, you're in trouble! My big brother is going to kick your ass! _

Arms wrapped around me from behind, circling my waist and I was gently pulled back to rest against a soft chest, the earlier scent of flowers now filling my senses. It was tropical with a hint of sugar and I liked it.

I flicked my eyes to the left as a chin found a place to rest on my shoulder, and two pretty blue eyes looked back at me before their owner winked and turned her attention to the annoying pests I'd been dealing with, eyes narrowed into a glare. "Sorry I'm late, kitten. I hope you're not too upset - I promise I'll make it up to you." Her lips twitched up into a smirk as her fingers drifted along the lace trim of my corset.

Still surprised by her sudden embrace, it took me half a heartbeat before I snapped into action. I turned my face to hers, smiling, and reached a hand up to brush against her cheek. It was a good act, but it didn't hurt that her skin was soft to the touch and warm under my fingertips. "Of course not, luv; you know I can never be angry with you."

Eric arrived in that moment, eyes moving quickly to assess the situation. The men were still gaping at us in shock - you'd think we'd just made out in front of them or something! - and having heard the exchange between the mystery woman and I, Eric started snickering.

The group of males snapped their heads his way, glaring as if it would have some effect on the man who was taller than them all and made of nothing but hard muscle.

"You will not bother the ladies." He moved quickly, one stride of his long legs shifting him to stand between the two of us and the men. "Leave."

The group fled like cockroaches, scurrying off and bitching the whole way. Eric watched them go, making sure they'd gone far enough for his liking, before turning to face us. I craned my neck back to stare up at him, because he's bloody tall, and felt the woman behind me doing the same.

The set of his shoulders told me he was a little worried and still annoyed with our 'guests', and as he stepped into the light I saw the tensed line of his jaw. "You are well?"

The woman behind me sucked in a low, sharp hiss of air, and I had an internal chuckle. I'm well aware that my brother is very attractive. It's only fair considering that I'm as sexy as I am.

"Ja." We traded a glance, saying more with it than we could with words. I was released from the gentle hold and she stepped to my side, keeping close. "We're fine." I turned slightly, wanting to find out who exactly had been wrapped around me.

I was met with bright blond hair, loosely curled and partially pinned up with the rest falling over her shoulders and back, heart-shaped face framed with loose tendrils. Her eyes were a dark hue of blue yet still managed to be bright, her lips - full and looking velvet soft, wet with lip gloss - were curved up in nervous smile. Her scarlet dress hugged her curves, clinging tight to her shapely waist, and the skirt flared out at her hips, flirting as it brushed against her thighs, leaving her legs looking a mile long in the red heels encasing her feet.

She was lovely!

I saw Eric checking her out from the corner of my eye and had to suppress a chuckle.

Taking the chance, I introduced myself. "I'm Pam Ravenscoft, who might you be, luv?"

She blinked owlishly at me and answered in very close to a squeak, "Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you."

Sookie? That was different.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Eric spoke, peering at her from over my shoulder. His accent was a little more noticeable than normal; he apparently liked the way she looked, because he was flirting already.

"Not really." Her answer was quick and firm.

Eric smiled widely, amused, and turned to me. "She is yours?"

Oh lord. My brother was on the hunt.

Never one to pass up an opportunity to harass my brother in any form, I couldn't resist. "Apparently." I snagged Sookie's arm, pulled her close and waved a hand at Eric. "This is Eric Northman, my brother. Now, luv, since I'm your _kitten_, I don't suppose you'd refuse to have a drink with me, right?"

She didn't answer and in all fairness I didn't really give her a chance. I pulled her after me, passing Eric with a cheeky grin. I weaved a path through the packed floor, Sookie right behind me and a quick glance over my shoulder saw that Eric was following after us, his eyes roaming over Sookie's backside appreciatively.

I stepped aside when we reached our booth, pushing Sookie into my side, and scooting in after her, sitting close. Eric raised a brow at me but was silent as he settled into his side of the booth, stretching out on the bench.

Nikki hustled over to take our order. I narrowed my eyes at her, miffed that she was the one serving us as I was still highly agitated with her. Though on the bright side, she would know better than to fuck around while serving her bosses and the guest with them.

Eric could be a scary bastard when he got onto the staff about their performance.

"What can I get for you?" She simpered at Eric, bending over far enough to flash her cleavage, but he barely noticed as he was fixated on Sookie.

Eric placed an elbow on the table, cheek propped against his hand. He looked over to our guest, "What drink pleases you, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Sookie," she spoke quickly and amended as Eric's brow arched at her, "you can just call me Sookie. I'll, um, have a gin and tonic, please."

"A gin and tonic for our guest, and our usual for Pam and I." Once he gave the order he lifted his eyes from Nikki and gave Sookie a wide smile. Nikki left with a pout, and I grinned at her retreating form. "I must thank you, Sookie. You rescued my sister - I was worried she would kick the men. Beating customers is not good for business, yeah? Pam forgets this if men bother her too much."

Asshole! I folded my arms over my chest, lips turned into a frown. He was picking on me in front of a hot girl! Besides, it wasn't my fault that I kicked that guy two weeks ago. He spilled beer on my heels! My brand new _Louboutin_ heels! "If they would only learn to let me be then I wouldn't have a need to become violent with them."

Sookie looked a little overwhelmed. "You, ah, you own this bar?"

Eric and I looked at her then at each other, trading a silent question of, 'We made that sort of clear, right?'.

Nikki chose that moment to come back with our drinks and I took Sookie's from her, handing it over as I answered, "Yes." Sipping from my cosmopolitan I used my free hand to wave Nikki, who was lingering, away. "Eric and I own it, half and half." I tilted my drink towards Sookie and grinned. "So, luv, do you fancy girls?"

Eric prodded my foot lightly with his, raising a brow and tilting his head.

I raised my shoulder a fraction - our version of a shrug - and watched Sookie's eyes go wide. "No, I don't actually. I'm really sorry if I came off as rude or as feigning interest it's just that I didn't like how those guys were treating you, and I thought maybe having a 'partner' with you might make them back off a bit. I'm really sorry!"

She was really cute when she blushed.

I was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be interested in flirting with me all night, but I didn't dwell on it.

I noticed that Eric's hands were busy beneath the table the entire time she was talking and he was smiling like a fucking cheshire cat.

I pouted at Sookie. "A pity for me then. You're very pretty; such a waste." My phone vibrated in my pocket, chirping with an alert. I wiggled my pink cell out of my pocket and flicked it open, clicking on the text without looking to see who sent it.

I had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

_**I want to get to know her. Privacy, please?**_

I read over it quickly and stood with a sigh. The things I do for my brother. "Well, Sookie dear, I've got to go help at the bar, but I will see you around, I hope. You stay and finish your drink. Eric will keep you company."

Turning on my heel I strutted off, heading for the door where the bouncer, Bubba, stood, looking bored out of his mind. He snapped to attention and jogged my way when I crooked a finger at him.

"Ma'am?" Bubba looks uncannily like Elvis, had even did a stint as an impersonator in Las Vegas - he can sing just like him, it's kind of creepy, really. He's an extremely laid back and simple man, but he's good at his job. He keeps things from getting out of hand and when they escalated too far he has no qualms about tossing someone out face first if needed.

"Bubba," I placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the five men who'd been pestering me earlier, who were now accosting their waitress, "toss them out. They've been very rude to myself and their waitress."

Bubba's eyes narrowed to slits, quickly sizing the men up."Yes'um. I'll get 'em outta here, ma'am." He strode off, using a cell to call for the help of some extra muscle to get all of the men out. If there was one thing about Bubba I had to admire, it would be his very strict stance on manners. Top of that list? Do _not_ be rude to a lady. The girls working here loved him because he stood up for them and wouldn't let the customers harass them.

That taken care of, I headed back to the bar. "Felicia," the woman looked up at me, hands never stopping as she mixed two drinks, "the bar is stocked?"

"Yes. Mr. Northman brought some tequila, so we're fine."

"Alright then." Stepping away from the bar, I nearly plowed into two women. "Excuse me, ladies." They didn't seem to notice me, both of them focused on something across the room. Curious to what had their attention I looked, only to see Eric and Sookie, leaning close over the table, chatting away.

That looked like it was going well.

"Arlene, let Sookie alone. She's just talking to him." The African American woman I'd almost hit was tugging at the arm of the redhead next to her.

"Yeah, but what if she needs us?" Her eyes got big. "How much did she drink, Tara?"

Tara, the one who'd spoken first, rolled her eyes. "Less than us." She eyed Eric and Sookie. "We can just go by and say hi, I guess."

Shit. I whipped out my cell and started texting, quickly sending it to Eric. _**Her friends are planning to swing by!**_

Luckily enough Bubba chose that moment to walk by the bar, restraining two of the brutes from earlier and marched them to the door, tossing them out before turning and going back to help Long Shadow, another of our bouncers who also played barkeep from time to time, with the other three. The girls stopped and watched the procession, whispering quietly back and forth.

My cell beeped and I hit the key to read Eric's message. _**You owe me, I took you shoe shopping! Free drinks on my tab for her friends, keep them busy. I want to get to know her. You'll get another pair of shoes if I get her number.**_

Shoes? Well, that's all I needed to know on the matter.

"Excuse me," I gave the girls a megawatt smile when they turned my way, "would you ladies happen to be Sookie's friends?"

"Yep." The redhead, Arlene I believe was her name, swayed a little on her feet. "You know Sookie?"

"Yes. We met earlier. You see, she's chatting with a friend of mine." I pointed to Eric and grinned, "I left them alone to get a drink. Why don't you have one with me? My treat."

Tara eyeballed me from head to toe, peered back at Sookie and turned back to me with a smirk. "Yeah, that sounds good. C'mon." She tugged Arlene over to the bar and we settled on the far side at the last three stools.

I waved Felicia over and the girls placed their orders. "Pineapple upside-down cake shot for me. The ladies are on the _master's_ tab."

"Coming right up." Felicia mixed our drinks quickly and handed them over before streaking to the other end of the bar, handing out beer bottles and pitchers along the way.

"Nice shoes. The corset is custom made, right?"

I tilted my head at Tara. "Thank you. Yes, it is. Lovely little place I found in New Orleans; I make at least one trip there monthly."

She hummed and put her drink down. "I'd love to feature some designs like that in my store. I have one corset and it's part of a lingerie line, but I think a little variety would spice things up nicely."

Arlene piped up, "Oh! That lavender one? I saw that today. I'd love one, but I almost feel like I need bigger boobs for it."

Fashion? Oh, I might like these girls after all. "You have the boobs for it. So long as the lines are smooth on the corset and the fabric is of good quality and it fits right, meaning it doesn't stick out at odd angles, you can pull it off. Plus, wearing one is only a part of it. You have to know how to carry yourself." I gestured at my torso and my black corset with red lace trim, highlighting the fact that it was snug and smooth and I was sitting up straight.

Tara's eyes practically gleamed. "Favorite shoe brand?"

I scoffed. "There are too many. You?"

"I'm partial to Jimmy Choo."

Arlene slapped a hand over Tara's mouth. "I love you, I love shoes, but for the love of god, do _not _even start, please."

Tara grumbled from beneath Arlene's hand and I pouted at her. Fashion was one of my favorite things.

"Who'd like a shot?" Arlene finally released Tara and, at their agreement, I pulled myself up onto the bar and hopped over to the other side. I grabbed three shot glasses and the bottle of tequila, pouring it quickly.

We clinked them together and then tossed them back.

The bar spun for a moment. Woo. I was going to have to cut back or Eric would be on my ass for getting smashed at work.

Killjoy.

I gave the girls another shot and switched myself to a bottle of water. The didn't seem to mind and I climbed back over the bar and into my seat. They were well on their way to being shit-faced drunk. Looking over at the booth, I noticed Sookie and Eric were gone and it took a moment of searching to find them on the dance floor, wrapped around each other as they bounced and swayed to the music.

Perfect time to get the scoop on Miss Stackhouse.

"So, girls," they giggled and looked over at me, enjoying their fresh drinks - I may or may not have sent a text to Felicia to keep them supplied, "how long have you known Sookie?"

Tara laughed. "I've known her forever, like, since first grade. We grew up together."

"I've known her for," Arlene seemed to have to think about it, "four years now. We work together."

Score! They knew her long enough for their information to be valuable. "Ooh! So, does she have a boyfriend?"

"No!" Arlene laughed and sipped at her drink. "She's been single for a while. We've tried setting her up on plenty of dates but she's damn picky." She grumbled something that sounded like 'prude'.

"Hey!" Tara smacked Arlene's leg hard enough that I could almost feel the sting. "She's not a fuckin' prude. She has standards." Tara's head twisted around and after a moment of searching she pointed to the dance floor. "Ya call that a prude?"

We followed her finger to find Sookie grinding into my brother, his hands all over her and his mouth at her ear. If the smirks on their faces were indication, aside from the grabby hands they had going on, they were flirting.

"Definitely not a prude." My brother was having a blast, it seemed.

I decided then and there, watching Eric's face light up in a smile, his eyes bright with humor, that I was going to have to learn more about Miss Sookie Stackhouse.

Eric hadn't smiled that way, not about or with a girl, since before Aude had gotten pregnant.

The thought left a sour taste in my mouth. Fucking Aude and her fucking choices that left my big brother and his children with the fallout.

"So," I put my focus back on the present, unwilling to go over something that had been picked to death already in my head, "Sookie's pretty cute. Are you sure there isn't someone after her?"

"There are plenty of people who like and want Sookie. Sookie just doesn't want them." Arlene giggled and tilted a little on her stool. "We work together at a bar, ya know. Can't tell ya how many times someone has had a lil' liquid courage then asked her out. She tries real hard to be nice, but when they don't get the hint she's mean as a rattlesnake."

Somehow I just couldn't picture that. "How so?"

"Fucking deadly with a serving tray." Tara started laughing and Arlene added, "This one time, we had this huge dude - a biker - come in. Man was covered in tattoos and he was stacked. He starts flirtin' with Sook hard and she ignores it. Finally the man gets fed up and says, 'Sugar, I ain't gonna beg. I got a Harley outside and I wanna give you a _ride_.' Now mind you, it's almost two in the morning and he's had about six beers. Sook tells him 'no thanks' and goes to leave. Fucker grabs her ass and asks her 'which way she likes it'." Arlene stopped to pat Tara - who was laughing so hard she'd started to choke - on the back. "She whips around and bashes him over the head with her tray, hollering about, 'don't know who you think you are and since you seem to be stupid I'll help force it in; no means _no_!'!"

Tara put her head down on the bar, shoulders shaking. "She made him cry!"

"Yes, she did." Arlene looked proud of that fact. "He screamed 'mommy!' at the top of his lungs and it took our boss and her brother to pull her off of him. The entire bar started clappin' and askin' for an encore. Funniest thing I've ever seen."

Sitting back up, Tara wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "She's super protective too. I had this boyfriend a while back," Arlene coughed 'bullshit' and Tara rolled her eyes, "sorry, I mean I had a douche-bag motherfucker a while back, and he had issues 'letting go'. I went to stay with Sook and he came looking for me."

I'll admit that I was nearly leaning forward in my seat. "What happened?"

Tara's lips twitched up into a grin. "Stupid idiot came to Sookie's house in the middle of the night - bangin' on the door and screamin' for me to come out. I was scared outta my mind and Sookie just tells me to go make some hot chocolate. I'm thinking she's lost her fuckin' mind, but I do it. She grabs the _shotgun_ and opens the front door. Tells him, 'If you know whats good for you, you'll leave now. Tara isn't your property and she doesn't want you. _Get the hell off my property_.' I'm scared of this man and here is my best friend pointing a gun at him and telling him to leave. Dumb-ass didn't move of course. He didn't think she'd do it."

"She _shot_ him?"

Tara shook her head. "Not him. Just, um, in his general direction."

Arlene laughed. "Don't lie, you'll go to hell."

"Okay, fine. She shot at his car and then fired a shot that went past his head. Sookie is a good shot; she missed on purpose. I think he pissed himself. He took off like a scared rabbit, and I haven't heard a peep from him since."

I blinked. Well, it wasn't much worse than what Eric has been known to do on my behalf. I mean, he did give that one man a concussion when he wouldn't stop following me around school when we'd first come to the States.

"She's fiesty. I like it." I winked at the girls and they giggled.

"That's our Sookie; loving and sweet but vicious as a momma bear in two point five seconds when needed." Arlene drained the rest of her drink and chuckled.

"Sookie is our best friend." Tara finished off her drink and Felicia switched both hers and Arlene's for a fresh one without even looking up from her task of making a tray of drinks. "She got the bad end of a relationship a few years back, which is why she doesn't date. What about that guy she's dancin' with? What do you know about him?"

"His name is Eric. He's a very good man and he's respectful." I pick on him because it's fun, but I was never one to badmouth my brother and it couldn't hurt to put in a good word for him with Sookie's friends. "I know that he's not seeing anyone."

A signal of my hand brought Long Shadow, who'd come to help at the bar now that his bouncer services weren't needed, over. He waited, scowling and silent.

He wasn't a very friendly fucker. "Six shots of tequila."

It only took a moment and then two glasses were in front of each of us. We killed them off quickly. I'd reached my limit for the night, but the girls were still going strong.

Were they raised on whiskey? I felt woozy already and nursed my bottle of water while nibbling on the mixed nuts one of the waitresses had brought over for us.

"Let's dance!" Arlene pulled herself upright, laughing, and started bouncing to the beat right there beside the bar. Apparently a designated dance floor wasn't needed for her to move her ass.

Tara got up and staggered a little. "Come on freak, lets go." She looked over her shoulder at me. "You comin' or are ya scared of us?"

"Of you falling and taking me down with you? Maybe. Of you having better moves than I do? Not a chance, sweetheart." I was pleased to find that I was able to walk in a straight line. Those two however, were weaving a bit and I wasn't sure how long they would last.

I wasn't wearing the right shoes for catching falling women.

We got caught up in a crowd and ended up going around to the back of the floor near the speakers. My chest was vibrating with the bass, but I paid it little mind as we started to move with the music, pressing close together.

These two weren't so bad, I suppose.

We danced through three songs before I noticed a change in their dancing. It was a little less fluid and a lot more 'drunken bitch'. I held out as long as I could, having spotted Eric and Sookie leaving the dance floor, but after two more songs they were officially a lost cause, having lost the majority of their coordination, and I pushed them gently towards the booth.

"It's late girls, almost time to close up shop. Let's get Sookie so she can drive you home."

Tara and Arlene giggled, staggering away together and I followed after them, afraid I'd have to save them from kissing the floor, and they squealed when they finally noticed their friend, "Sookie!"

I noticed Eric slipping his cell into his pocket as Sookie stood and took hold of her friends, keeping them upright. I laughed at them, highly amused with the exasperation in Sookie's expression.

"They were looking for you." I covered my tracks with the statement and shifted to face my brother as he got out of the booth. "Du är skyldig mig, broder."

"Oh, thanks Pam." Sookie jerked on Tara who'd been tilting to the left, then blinked at them. They had their necks craned back, looking up at Eric, and when she looked over her shoulder at him she smiled.

I figured it was best to leave them to it, so I headed off on my own as Sookie demanded possession of Tara's keys.

I slipped into the back of the bar, heading for the restroom. I took care of my needs and snatched two Tylenol from Eric's desk in the office before heading back out front, hoping to head off the headache that would be kicking my ass come morning.

Maybe I shouldn't have participated in that last round of shots.

Eric was nowhere to be found, but last call was being announced and the waitresses scattered and started getting the last orders out to their tables. I stepped behind the bar and stared mixing drinks, putting the bar-tending license that Eric insisted we both get to good use.

By the time I'd finished loading the last order of drinks on a tray it was only a quarter till two and Eric was back inside, heading my way.

He was smirking, eyes bright with his good mood as he stepped behind the bar and started eyeing our liqueur levels. He went from one end of the bar to the other and back, slipping out and strutting his way towards the door to the office area, marked with the 'Employees Only' sign.

I scampered after him, catching up as he went into the storeroom and grabbed a rolling cart. "Well?"

He looked at me from over his shoulder, snagging a bottle of Kahlua from the shelf. "What?"

Infuriating asshole! "You know what I'm talking about!" I stamped my foot, frustrated. "How did it go?"

"Fine." He turned back to the shelf and took another bottle, whiskey this time, and placed both bottles on the cart. "Her friends were singing Britney Spears - very off key - in the car."

I laughed at that and went to help Eric load the cart. We worked quietly for a few minutes before I noticed something was different about him.

"You know," I slipped under his arm and swiped my thumb across his bottom lip, "I never knew you were one for lip gloss." I smirked and withdrew my hand, "Du är snygg och så, men nu ska vi ta det lugnt, ok?"

"Du är odräglig."

"Du säger det som om det vore nåt nytt." I arched a brow at him and tilted my head. "What's the plan?" We switched easily between Swedish and English, as it was almost a habit to speak both when it was just us.

Finally finished gathering Eric left the cart as it was and went out front again and I was close behind. "You get the pouch from the door and I'll deal with the bar."

We split to do our tasks. He went left to collect the money from the bar and I went to the door, locking it behind the last of our leaving patrons. The pouch full of money was handed to me by Bubba and I took it with a nod, moving back towards the office.

While Eric was dealing with closing the registers under the bar I counted up the money from the cover charge and entered it into the program on my laptop and then copied it into his computer. Finished with that I locked the money in the safe until it was time to make our nightly deposit at the bank. I left the office, closing the door behind me, and found Eric at the bar, towering over Nikki who was sat upon a stool.

"What's going on?" Stopping at Eric's side I looked up at him, flicking my eyes to the sullen woman in a silent question.

"Hon hade lite otrevligheter att säga om dig." Eric spoke in Swedish purposefully this time, knowing that the language paranoia would work in our favor.

"Hon är för feg för att säga det direkt till mig." I glared at her and she shrank into her chair.

"Straff eller uppsägning?"

Nikki looked between us, eyes wide, biting her lip. Apparently Eric's tone translated, even if his words didn't.

I cocked my head, thinking it over. "Straff. Jag tar hand om henne."

Eric chuckled darkly and gave me a mock bow. "Hon är helt din."

Switching back to English, I grinned widely and crooked a finger at Nikki. "Since you weren't on time today, I'm sure you won't mind staying a little late, right?"

"Uh, no p-problem, ma'am." It seemed Eric's presence reminded her to use her manners.

"Good." Ignoring her for the moment I made a shooing gesture at Eric. "Tally the money and gather the paperwork. I'll close up tonight."

"You are sure?" One of his brows arched, but I could see that the idea greatly appealed to him.

"Yes. I can handle it. Go on, off you go." I pushed at him, earning a chuckle from the remaining staff as little ol' me attempted to move the giant that was my brother.

Just to be an ass he didn't move even a millimeter. "Ooh. A little to the left."

"Would you like that punch in your kidney or your spleen?" My tone was sugar sweet and he moved quickly, getting out of dodge.

"Back to work." He gave the command over his shoulder, grabbing the register drawers and moving back towards the office, and the staff went back to their tasks of cleaning up for the night.

"You," I pointed a manicured nail at Nikki, "go get the cleaning supplies. The bathrooms are yours tonight and I expect them to be perfect." She sputtered, face going red, and I smiled brightly. "It's that or you can clean the dumpsters. You are not really in a position to complain, considering that I already have grounds to terminate you. Take your pick and get to work. Now."

Sliding from her seat she stomped off. I spared her an amused glance before turning to the bar. "Long Shadow," The Native American man looked up at me, raven hair falling around his face, scowling, "the cart is in the storeroom. Finish loading it and help restock."

He grumbled but did as I'd asked. Bubba slipped out of the building to do his nightly check, making sure no unwanted visitors were lingering about.

I went to the main panel just inside of the door to the back and hit the lights, bathing the main room in the bright glow. Everyone was left blinking owlishly, trying to adjust to the sudden change in vision, and then they were moving. The waitresses grabbed the brooms, dustpans, cleaning sprays, and rags; sweeping the floors, washing down the tables and chairs. Felicia and Chow, our other barkeep, wiped down the bar, placed drink condiments away, sealed up the nuts and pretzels, and cleaned glasses.

"Martini olives, cherries, oranges and limes. We're fine on lemons." Chow called out to me and I waved, heading for the back to get the items. I found Long Shadow in the storeroom, adding a few more bottles of liquor to the cart.

I opened the fridge we kept in the room and extracted everything Chow had mentioned, stuck it on the cart for Long Shadow to take out - which earned me another glare of his beady eyes - and left him to his task to check on Eric.

I rapped my knuckles on the door before opening it, giving him warning that I was coming in, and shut the door behind me. "Brother dear, you're getting slow in your old age."

Eric didn't even glance at me, his fingers busy tapping in amounts on the calculator in front of him, his eyes glued to what he was doing. "You are not that much younger."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Is Nikki still sulking?"

"I'm sure she is," I snickered, "she's cleaning the restrooms."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "You are cruel."

"Hardly." I took a seat on the leather couch shoved against the far wall. "I gave her the option of the restrooms or the dumpsters. It could have been worse."

He gave a grunt and started stacking the money neatly. "I'm finished. You are sure you want to close?"

"Yes, I've got it. Go home to my darlings."

"Yeah." He stood and grabbed his laptop from the locked drawer of the desk, shoving it into it's carrying case. "The paperwork is laid out and ready. Put it in the desk when you finish."

He moved from behind the desk, freeing the chair for me, and plucked his lightweight jacket from the hook on the wall.

I rose to meet Eric, walking out of the office and down the hallway to the back entrance at his side. We paused just before the doorway, turning to one another. I wrapped my arms tight about him, my hands barely meeting around the broad expanse of his torso as his own arms looped around me. He pressed a soft kiss to my temple and when I pulled back he cupped my cheek in one of his large hands.

"Jag älskar dig, lillasyster. Var rädd om dig."

"Jag älskar dig med, storebror. Var försiktig, är du snäll. Pussa mina älsklingar från mig!" I stood up on my tip-toes to give him a peck and left a red lip print on his cheek. I had a good laugh as he made a show out of wiping it off and grumbling that my 'Passion Red' was too dark for him - it made him look like a 'hooker'. I held the door open for him, letting him slip past me and into the night, the shadows cast away by the security light over the door. Bubba slunk around the side of the building, offering a 'g'night Mr. Northman' to Eric who waved at us both while lowering himself into his corvette. I waved him off and let Bubba back inside, closing the door firmly after us.

I gave Bubba instructions to check on Nikki's progress in the restrooms - he was good at reporting back honestly, even if he paled at the mention of going into the ladies room if he had to - and I slumped into the seat behind the large desk in the office. I counted up all the money, checking that my numbers matched Eric's, filled in some information on the computer, signed a few forms and wrote out the deposit slip for the bank, stuffing it and the money into a zippered pouch. Bubba peeked his head in somewhere between my signing of papers and tucking them into the top drawer of the desk to report that Nikki was in fact, working.

Thank heaven for small favors.

It took the better part of a forty-five minutes to get everything squared away and the paperwork tucked away in its designated drawer. I swear my brother has a slight OCD; he keeps every bit of papers he has organized. I'm sure it's helpful, but I find it too time consuming for my tastes.

When I rejoined the staff, everyone had finished up their closing duties. The bar was clean and the glasses placed neatly away, everything had been wiped down and the chairs were upturned on the tables, leaving the floor ready to be tended to by the cleaning crew that would be in at three o'clock tomorrow - ah, technically today.

"Alright. You're free. Clock out and get the fuck off the property."

Nearly everyone sprinted to do so, jostling a bit as they formed a line around the scanner.

Yes, I said scanner. My brother loves gadgets of all kinds and couldn't pass up the chance to not only have a new toy, but also keep our staff from abusing their clock in and clock out times, by purchasing a system that operated by scanning fingerprints instead of punching in a number .

I was still afraid to ask how much that _tiny little box_ with the touch pad scanner had cost.

It was probably better if I didn't know. Really. I'd suggested we just use ID cards with a bar they could swipe and a PIN number, but he'd vetoed that pretty quick.

I'd gotten over it. Mostly, I was just thankful that he'd paid for the damn thing and I didn't have to bother with it. That suited me just fine.

Bubba went out to the employee parking, keeping a vigilant eye on the ladies as they got into their vehicles. Long Shadow clocked out and left, not bothering to offer the same courtesy. He really is a bastard.

If it wasn't for the fact that he could mix drinks as quick as he does and play bouncer when needed I would have already insisted that Eric get rid of him.

While Bubba saw the last of the staff off - we didn't have many men in our employ, oddly enough - I went back through the bar, turning off the lights and checking the locks. My laptop was put into it's bag and I hooked it and my purse over my shoulder, slung my jacket over one arm, snatched up the pouch containing the bank deposit and grabbed my keys. Bubba was waiting for me at the back entrance and after setting the alarm and locking the thick metal door behind us he escorted me to my car.

"Have a good mornin' ma'am."

"You too Bubba. You're sure you don't mind being here at three for the cleaning crew?" I asked it, but inside I was begging that he'd be ready because I was going to have a headache when I woke up, I could already tell.

"Yes ma'am. Don't you worry none. I'll be here and make sure everything is all set for business." Showing off his charming grin he reassured me and once I'd started my car he headed for his own, not leaving his parking spot until I'd left the lot.

I needed to get him a gift basket or something.

Alone in my car I turned on my mixed CD of House music. Our Own Way by Klaas poured out of my speakers at high volume and I bounced a little in my seat with the rhythm, belting out the lyrics as I drove. "Our own way! We're gonna make it! Our own way! We don't care about...what they say! Don't wanna wait another day!" I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, resisting the urge to do the same with my feet as I didn't want to go barreling through any red lights or stop signs.

Somehow I don't think the police would care much for my line of, 'Really officer; it was an accident! I was listening to music and got caught up in the beat. Please don't arrest me - I'm too pretty to be a prison bitch! '.

Eric would laugh his ass off the entire way to bail me out and the entire way home. I'd never live it down. _Ever._ We'd be in our nineties and he'd still be chortling about it.

I managed to keep myself in control during the ride home - making a brief stop at the bank to shove the money pouch in the night drop box - and once I was inside I slung everything on my couch and dragged my ass into the kitchen. I fixed myself two pieces of toast and ate them dry, chasing them down with a large glass of water from the fridge. It was nice and cold and felt fantastic against my throat.

I pressed my glass against the ice dispenser and after gaining a few cubes moved it over to press against the button for water, watching it fill the glass quickly. I left the kitchen, turning the light off as I went, and went into my room. Setting the glass on my bedside table I turned on the lamp and practically collapsed on the bed. I unlaced my boots and kicked them off - freeing my feet for the first time all night. My corset took a little wiggling to be free of but once it was off I hung it up and stripped out of my pants, tossing my cell on the nightstand before I pushed them off my hips. Naked now - as I hadn't worn anything under either item of clothing - I made for the shower.

Hot water, shampoo, rinse, shampoo, rinse, conditioner left in for four minutes; during which time I shaved quickly, rinse, lather body with soap and rinse. I felt marginally more human now and smelt more like myself and less like the bar, which was a plus. Turning off the taps I stepped out of the stall, bending over to wrap my hair in a towel and straightening to wrap another around my body.

I brushed my teeth and scrubbed my face with a cleanser, rubbed in a moisturizer and finally left the bathroom for my bedroom. I dried quickly, brushed my hair and crawled into bed, drowsy and ready for sleep.

The bottle of headache medicine was already on my nightstand, a fixture in preparation of nights like tonight, where I'd had a bit more to drink that I normally would while working, my glass of water ready and waiting beside if for me when I awoke.

I shut the lamp off and curled up under my comforter, the quiet of my little house soothing. I fleetingly thought of Eric as he danced with Sookie earlier in the night, his eyes bright and smile wide.

He looked happy. I wished that he always looked that way.

The thought was a little depressing, but the emotion didn't last long as I drifted off to sleep, warm in my bed and too tired to dream.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Ja**_ - Yes

**P:** "Du är skyldig mig, broder." - _"You owe me, brother."_

**P: **"Du är snygg och så, men nu ska vi ta det lugnt, ok?" - _"You're pretty and all, but lets not get out of hand, alright?"_

**E:** "Du är odräglig." - _"You're a pest."_

**P:** "Du säger det som om det vore nåt nytt." - _"You say that like it's something new."_

**E:** "Hon hade lite otrevligheter att säga om dig." - _"She had some rude things to say about you."_

**P:** "Hon är för feg för att säga det direkt till mig." - _"She's too much of a coward to say it to my face."_

**E:** "Straff eller uppsägning?" - _"Punishment or termination?"_

**P:** "Straff. Jag tar hand om henne." - _"Punishment. I'll deal with her."_

**E:** "Hon är helt din." - _"She's all yours."_

**E:** "Jag älskar dig, lillasyster. Var rädd om dig." - _"I love you, little sister. Be safe."_

**P:** "Jag älskar dig med, storebror. Var försiktig, är du snäll. Pussa mina älsklingar från mig!" - _"I love you too, big brother. Be careful, please. Kiss my darlings for me!"_

**Thanks** for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first Outtake! Feel free to let me know in a review!

**Reminder: **Have a suggestion for a POV and/or certain scene you'd like? Let me know; I'm always open to suggestion! Don't forget to send in some fanmail for AML Fanmail! We're in need of questions!

Know any songs that inspire you or makes you think of E/S or even other cast members of AML? Feel free to drop them in a review! I'm always looking for new songs for my **AML** playlist!

Pam's ring-tone for Eric is the female version of **Naggin**, as performed by Khia (or) Flawless!


End file.
